Christian Campbell
Christian Bethune Campbell (born May 12, 1972) is a Canadian stage and screen actor. He plays Pierce Peters in Bad Hair Day. Life and Career Christian Campbell is a theater trained actor, producer, and director. Born in Toronto, a first-generation Canadian, with parents from Glasgow and Amsterdam, Christian was raised into an acting family that had him onstage and working professionally by the age of 14, with his first appearance on Degrassi High at 16. His maternal grandparents were actors in Amsterdam; his father, an acting teacher, director, writer; his mother an actress and psychologist; his siblings, actors Neve Campbell and Alex Campbell, round out the family tradition. He was an acting major throughout high school studying at Claude Watson School For The Arts in Toronto and completed one year of acting study at Ryerson University before dropping out. He soon moved to Europe where he spent 2 years working with the Nürnberg Theatre as well as slinging beer in an Irish pub, putting climbing skills to work as a lighting rigger for rock concerts, and acting under the direction of Friedhelm Ptok in performances touring throughout Eastern Europe. Campbell moved to the United States in 1995 when he was cast in his first series regular role as Teddy Delacourt in Malibu Shores for Aaron Spelling. Soon after arriving in LA he helped to establish and run the theater company, Blue Sphere Alliance, throughout the 1990s with writer/director Russell Friedenberg. He started directing theater during this time and produced his first film Hairshirt while continuing to act on stage and screen. In the late 1990's he received newfound attention for his breakout role as Gabriel in the Sundance Grand Jury Prize-nominated film Trick. He created the role of Jimmy Harper in the LA stage musical Reefer Madness which won him Ovation and Drama Circle awards. He reprised the role when the musical moved to New York and then to the small screen as the Emmy Award-winning Reefer Madness: The Movie Musical for Showtime. For the past decade he has gone back and forth between stage and screen building up an eclectic resume that includes series regular roles on The $treet, The Book Of Daniel, All My Children, indie films including One Night, Ibid, Betrayed, Pretty Dead Girl, and Casino Jack as well as onstage as the ill-fated writer Jonathon Larson in London and US productions of tick, tick Boom! In 2010 Christian joined the cast for the final season of Big Love in the role of Greg Ivey. In 2011 Christian continued to work with Big Love co-creator Will Sheffer, who wrote and directed him into his new play The Green Book. He continues to work on films with Russell Friedenberg, their latest An Unkindness Of Ravens is due out 2013. Another film, Malorie's Final Score with Joslyn Jenson for director Stephan Littger, came out in 2015. Christian lives in New York City with his wife, actress America Olivo. They share their time between New York, Toronto, Los Angeles, and their families wine vineyard in Northern California. Christian is a published photographer from 20 years of travel. Christian holds passports for Canada, the UK, and the United States. Gallery Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Male Cast Category:Males Category:Adults